


Château de Sel

by Jainas



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Bruce desires a lot of things, But allows himself very little, Character Study, Desire, Gen, Meta, Psychotropic Drugs, the Mission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ses certitudes semblent soudain se dissoudre sous ses pieds comme des mirages de sel au contact de l’eau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Château de Sel

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit en réponse à un prompt. On m'avait demandé « un cross-over Batman/Sandman, avec par exemple le personnage du Joker et sa relation avec Batman décryptée via Desire ».  
> Je ne suis pas tout a fait partie dans cette direction, mais j'espère que ce petit one shot plaira quand même. J'ai longuement hésité a injecter une ouverture vers un pairing à la fin, avant de décider que non, le texte marchait mieux en tant que meta.

La fiole explose au sol avec le tintement d’une cloche fêlée et avant même que son contenu ait fini de se vaporiser dans l’atmosphère de la pièce, il sait qu’il a fait une erreur, qu’il aurait dû porter son masque à gaz.

Mais à ce moment-là il est déjà deux respirations trop tard.

 

Sans ralentir il menotte l’Epouvantail qui continue à se débattre et l’enchaîne à l’escalier d’acier qui monte vers le rez-de-chaussée de l’usine désaffectée, s’assure qu’il ne pourra pas s’échapper.

Tout en balayant du regard le laboratoire clandestin plongé dans la pénombre d’un néon clignotant il compte les secondes dans sa tête. Plus cinq quand il presse le bouton d’appel direct pour le commissariat, plus sept quand de sa main libre il tire de sa ceinture la seringue contenant la dernière version de l’antidote synthétisé à partir du gaz de Peur de Crane et qu’il l’enfonce d’un geste sec dans sa cuisse. Le sérum n’est probablement pas parfaitement adapté à l’agent qu’il vient d’inhaler, mais l’organisation chaotique du laboratoire de Crane n’a de sens que pour son propriétaire. Il n’y a aucune chance que ce dernier lui indique l’antidote dont il a besoin parmi le fouillis d’échantillons et d’expériences en cours qui encombrent les plans de travail. Le sérum devra faire l’affaire jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de retour à la Cave.

 

Plus dix secondes, toujours pas de symptômes et quelqu’un décroche à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« Gordon », gronde-t-il « Crane, Kubrick District, le sous-sol de l’usine au coin de la 17° et  de la 44°. Prévoyez les masques à gaz, l’endroit est contaminé. »

Il raccroche avant que Gordon n’ait pu dire un mot, s’agenouille au-dessus de la fiole brisée et prélève une écharde de verre encore humide qu’il glisse dans une pochette stérile.

Plus quinze. Son rythme cardiaque s’accélère.

Il est temps de quitter les lieux.

 

-

 

Sa tête est lourde, le rythme sourd de son sang bat ses tempes en cadence à chaque pas supplémentaire qui l’éloigne du laboratoire, chacun un peu plus difficile que le précédent.

Il trébuche, renverse une poubelle. Le couvercle tinte au sol et il l’observe tourner sur lui-même dans un mouvement ovoïde, encore et encore, avant qu’il ne s’immobilise finalement.

Il faut qu’il rejoigne la Batmobile mais à la place il est à genoux sur le bitume et sous ses gants de minuscules éclats de verre scintillent, comme autant de prismes de poussière. Ils lui font penser aux fragments de la fiole qui contenait le gaz, éparpillés en arcs de cercle imparfaits autour du point d’impact. Le gaz. Il doit se lever, prévenir…

Il pousse sur ses jambes en vain. Dans sa tête, le battement du sang s’est accéléré jusqu’à n’être qu’une clameur vibrante qui couvre tout le reste. Comme un chant, ou un appel. Comme un roulement de tambour qui n’en finit pas, dont les ondes le font vibrer jusqu’au plus profond de lui-même.

Il doit se lever, il doit…

 

_

 

 

Il y a des pieds devant lui, chaussés de bottines en cuir, et les pieds sont rattachés à de longues jambes gainées de sombre. Le tissu pourrait être du velours, mais n’en est pas plus qu’il n’est vraiment ni noir, ni violet… Son esprit hésite, un instant, tâtonne avec une difficulté, une _lenteur_ qui lui semblent anormales à la recherche du bon mot pour en décrire l’aspect… Moiré peut-être ? Ou alors-

 

Avec un sursaut, il finit de revenir à lui, s’arrache à la torpeur et roule sur lui-même au plus loin des jambes et de la personne à laquelle elles appartiennent. Il est encore confus, mais son corps sait quoi faire et ses mains volent à sa ceinture, les batarangs sont en position de lancement avant même qu’il n’ait fini d’identifier la cible.

« Tut-tut-tut » murmure l’homme qui lui fait face d’une voix qui est comme une lame dans de la soie. « Est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

Un frisson parcours son échine et il lui semble que ses jambes vont se dérober sous lui. Mais malgré son corps qui lui fait défaut, il a déjà recommencé à analyser. Il n’est plus dans la ruelle, cela est sûr, mais la pièce –l’endroit ?- où il se trouve n’offre aucun indice, juste un espace obscur dont il a du mal à évaluer la taille et une source de lumière chaude qu’il ne parvient pas à localiser qui les éclaire, lui et l’être qui lui fait face.

Sa première estimation a été _mâle humain d’une trentaine d’année,_ mais au second coup d’œil il n’en est plus si sûr. Les traits purs, découpés, d’une beauté frappante, le corps long et fin, tout aussi androgyne que le visage encadré de courtes mèches brunes, pourraient être ceux d’un homme comme d’une femme. Et si l’apparence est humaine elle a aussi quelque chose de profondément _autre_ , qui n’est pas seulement dû aux yeux fauves et perçants, ni même au fait que malgré l’absence de source fixe de lumière, l’être projette deux ombres, dont l’une est changeante comme de la brume.

Sa gorge est sèche et il a beau utiliser les techniques de relaxation qui ne lui ont jamais fait défaut auparavant, il ne parvient pas à apaiser le battement frénétique de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

 

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes nous ? 

\- Tu devrais le savoir, c’est toi qui est venu à moi dans mon domaine, Bruce, et non le contraire. »

Quelque chose en lui se tétanise, mais la montée d’adrénaline à laquelle il se serait attendu ne vient pas. À vrai dire quelque part en lui-même, très profond, il n’est pas surpris que l’être connaisse son identité, pas vraiment.

D’instinct il sait qu’utiliser la Voix pour tenter de l’intimider ne lui apportera rien, et ses membres refusent toujours autant de lui répondre, mais il essaye malgré tout. La moindre information pourra lui être utile quand la drogue, quelle qu’elle soit, se sera dissipée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répète-il, « Et d’où tenez vous ce nom ? »

L’être rit, brièvement, un rire aussi beau et cruel que du cristal qui se brise. « Ho, Bruce, Bruce, » ronronne-t-elle-il en se laissant glisser d’un mouvement gracieux dans un profond canapé de velours rouge dont Bruce aurait pu jurer qu’il n’était pas là trente secondes auparavant. « Bruce, je te connais comme si je t’avais fait. Rares sont les humains qui désirent tant de choses avec une telle intensité… Sais-tu ?

\- Je ne désire rien d’autre que rendre Gotham plus sûre.

\- Shhh… Menteur. » L’être allume une cigarette longue à l’aide d’un briquet ornementé, visiblement luxueux. Un instant la lumière chasse les ombres de son visage derrière ses longs doigts en coupe autour de la flamme, puis le moment passe. « Tu veux êtres plus rapide, plus fort. Tu veux que l’otage ne soit pas mort, que le bon commissaire puisse sourire de temps en temps. Tu voudrais tes oisillons en sûreté au nid, là où nul ne peut leur faire de mal, tu voudrais les voir voler de leurs propres ailes. Tu désires que cette nuit-là dans la ruelle à la sortie du cinéma ne se soit jamais produite, _ho_ , comme tu le désires… Dois-je continuer ?

\- Que… Taisez-vous.

\- Tu désires agir Bruce, tu désires compter pour quelque chose. Tu voudrais qu’aucun petit garçon n’ait à vivre ce que tu as vécu, nul part, jamais. Tu désires tuer, tu veux ne jamais avoir à le faire. Tu désires Sélina, tu veux Harvey de nouveau, tel qu’il était avant, quand vous étiez amis. Tu désires que quelqu’un te voie en entier, tout ce que tu es, toutes les parts qui sont vraiment importantes et que tu caches. Tu désires provoquer la peur, tu voudrais cesser de craindre. Tu désires abandonner parfois, tout laisser tomber. Ne plus être responsable…

\- Taisez-vous ! »

Il-elle exhale une longue bouffée de fumée, comme une caresse ou un soupire, et l’odeur se mêle à la fragrance chimique qui lui colle à la bouche. La voix soigneusement modulée est détachée, implacable.

« Tu désires tant de choses que tu ne devrais pas vouloir, et tant de choses impossibles, contradictoires. Et pour cela tu désires aussi parfois la folie, pour oublier un instant, pour pouvoir voir le monde comme lui le voit, si simple…  Un monde dans lequel il te suffirait de vouloir et de prendre. Et parce que tu ne peux pas avoir cela non plus parfois tu le désires lui… »

Il voudrait ouvrir la bouche, protester, mais sa langue reste collée à son palais et quelque chose d’avide et de douloureux brûle en lui, quelque chose que même sa volonté implacable ne peut déloger. Sous le masque, il sent la sueur tracer son chemin sur ses tempes, il sent le battement du sang s’intensifier de nouveau. Cela ne veut rien dire, il est drogué, ce ne sont que les élucubrations d’un métahumain aux pouvoirs insidieux, ou peut-être des hallucinations causées par la drogue.

Ce qu’il désir ne fait pas de lui ce qu’il est. Seuls ses actes comptent. Seuls ses actes doivent compter.

 

L’être lui adresse un sourire bref comme un reflet sur une lame, à la fois compréhensif et dénué de compassion.

« Tu désires des choses impossibles, des choses interdites, des choses que tu pourrais avoir mais que tu refuses de désirer… Sais-tu ce que cela fait de toi ? »

Il ferme les yeux, refuse de répondre, mais les mots franchissent malgré tout ses lèvres desséchées.

« Un fou. 

\- Ho, Bruce… » La voix est un baume soudain. Le revers d’une main vient caresser sa joue, d’un geste terriblement intime, celui d’une amante ou d’une mère, peut-être, et des lèvres se posent contre les siennes avec la légèreté d’une brise. Le batarang abandonné cliquette au sol. « Un fou ? Je l’ignore, il faudrait demander à ma soeur. Mais ce qui est certain, c’est que cela te fait mien. 

\- Qui êtes vous ? » demande-t-il de nouveau, « Qu’êtes vous ? » Et même à ses propres oreilles il y a quelque chose de fêlé dans sa voix.

«  Ne le sais-tu pas ? » Et la vérité est qu’une partie de Bruce sait effectivement. Après tout il a lu le _Paginarum Fulvarum,_ il sait que tous les délires ésotériques ne sont pas infondés, qu’il existe des choses, des créatures qui dépassent tout ce que l’esprit humain peut envisager. Mais il se tait, et laisse l’être continuer. « Je suis tout ce que tu as jamais voulu Bruce. N’es-tu pas fatigué de tant désirer, et de t’autoriser si peu ? 

\- Ce que je désire n’est pas l’important. C’est ce que je fais qui compte. Uniquement ce que je fais. » Et il déteste la manière dont sa voix tremble presque, dont ce qui devrait être une affirmation est presque une question. Mais comment ne pas douter, face à Desire des Eternels ?

 

Les lèvres quittent les siennes, la voix se fait pensive.

« Crois-tu ? Ha, bien sûr. Tu ne pourrais vivre si tu n’y croyais pas, si tu ne t’en convainquais chaque jour… Mais Bruce, tu ne serais pas ce que tu es, si tu ne désirais pas tout cela. »

Desire laisse courir une main languide le long de son bras, remontant contre la ligne de son épaule, de sa nuque, et malgré l’armure entre eux, le poids du kevlar, il peut sentir le contact sur sa peau comme une brûlure, une décharge électrique qui se propage inexorablement à travers tout son corps.

« Il est temps, » annonce Desire, « ton séjour dans mon domaine touche à sa fin. »

Tout son être se rebelle à cette perspective, un rejet instinctif, viscéral. Il lui faut toute sa volonté tour ravaler les mots de supplique, d’imploration qui se bousculent à ses lèvres et il trouve à peine la force d’être horrifié face à cette perte de contrôle. À la place, il mord l’intérieur de sa joue, sent le goût du sang sur sa langue et tente de conserver un peu de ses certitudes qui semblent soudain se dissoudre sous ses pieds comme des mirages de sel au contact de l’eau.

 _Plus jamais,_ c’est son seul mantra, la seule chose vraiment importante. La Mission. Tout le reste n’est rien face à cet impératif, ne doit pas compter.

Il reste muet, mais en lui-même il lutte de toutes ses forces contre la sensation, les mots de Desire et le tourbillon incohérent de convoitises contradictoires et brûlantes qu’ils ont provoqués et qui érodent soudain toutes les pierres angulaires sur lesquelles il s’est bâti.

_Plus jamais._

 

Il tombe à genoux devant Desire, baisse le regard, mais pas avant de voir les longues mains à la pâleur d’ivoire saisir les siennes, se refermer autour des lourds gants noirs renforcés d’acier avec une force soudaine. Ses mots sont sentence et promesse.

« Tu es comme un assoiffé qui s’obstine à refuser l’eau qui lui est tendue. Ignorer l’oasis n’en rend pas la soif moins réelle. Nul humain ne peut prétendre m’échapper,   et que tu le veuilles ou non tu m’appartiens, Bruce Wayne. 

\- Je…

\- Silence. Nous nous reverrons peut-être quand tu l’auras réalisé. Tu sais où me trouver. »

 

-

 

Le sang brûle dans ses veines, et il lui faut un long moment pour distinguer la fraîcheur extérieure contre sa peau du hurlement de ses nerfs qui lui donnent l’impression d’avoir été écorché vif de la plus délicieuse des manières, un long moment pour entendre de nouveau le souffle haché de sa respiration par-dessus la clameur du sang contre ses tempes.

Il est allongé dans la ruelle entre la poubelle renversée et un tas de cartons, le visage contre le bitume inégal, la bouche sèche et pâteuse, sur ses lèvres le goût salé de sa propre sueur mêlé à celui des produits chimiques et quelque chose d’autre encore.

La sonnerie du communicateur inséré dans son oreille résonne de manière insistante, signe qu’Oracle cherche à le joindre.

Serré au creux de son poing, intact malgré la pression qu’il exerce, il y a un cristal de verre brisé en forme de cœur. Ses arrêtes tranchantes sont des lames et ses facettes chatoient faiblement dans la pénombre, renvoient les reflets fugaces de choses qui ne sont pas vraiment là.

 

Il reste longuement agenouillé sur le bitume froid, à contempler le cristal.

Puis finalement il le range soigneusement dans l’une des poches blindées de sa ceinture, se relève en s’appuyant contre le mur de brique tagué.

« Oracle, ici Batman. Au rapport. »

 

 

\--


End file.
